


Уж лучше в монастырь (или Мизуки открывает для себя Тезуку)

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Мизуки соперничает с Фуджи. В любви





	Уж лучше в монастырь (или Мизуки открывает для себя Тезуку)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tibetan Monks Look Better than This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317577) by meruhen. 



– Фуджи – соперник, предназначенный мне судьбой, – заявляет Мизуки, накручивая на палец тонкую блестящую прядь. – И поскольку он по тебе сохнет, я должен доказать, что со мной тебе будет лучше.

Какое-то время Тезука невидяще глядит на него, затем поворачивается и уходит прочь. Пожалуй, он сумеет прожить без новых теннисных туфель еще день. Это лучше, чем иметь дело с Мизуки.

 

* * *

– Тезука Кунимицу, я вызываю тебя на матч, – провозглашает Мизуки. – Я одержу над тобой победу – и этим самым одержу победу над своим заклятым соперником!

– …

– Хе-хе-хе.

 

* * *

– Фуджи интересует только твое тело, – на этот раз Мизуки подстерегает его в метро. Пути к отступлению отрезаны, и Тезуке остается только надеяться, что остальные пассажиры не обращают на них никакого внимания. – Поэтому я решил: нам следует начать встречаться.

Пальцы Тезуки судорожно сжимают поручень, и ему очень хочется, чтобы земля вдруг разверзлась и поглотила его целиком.

 

* * *

– Мои свидания куда лучше, чем у Фуджи, – хвастается Мизуки, хватая Тезуку за руку. – Мы идем ужинать.

– Мы с Фуджи никогда не ужинали вместе, – говорит Тезука.

– Как раз поэтому мои свидания лучше. Уж я-то знаю, как за кем-то ухаживать.

 

* * *

– Я обращаюсь с ним куда лучше, чем ты! – Тезука думает, что Мизуки звучит, словно напыщенный павлин, и принимая во внимание сине-зеленую рубашку его незадачливого ухажера, это очень точное определение.

Фуджи только улыбается в ответ.

 

* * *

– Вчера он тебя поцеловал! Я должен доказать, что целуюсь лучше.

– С какой стати ты должен… – начинает было Тезука, но закончить предложение ему не удается: мешает рот Мизуки.

Тезука просыпается в холодном поту.

 

* * *

– Прошу прощения, Тезука, – Фуджи улыбается так, что сразу становится ясно: ему ни капли не жаль – и целует его.

Тезука мысленно задается вопросом: может, еще не поздно сбежать в Тибет и постричься в монахи?


End file.
